This proposal is studying residential mobility within U.S. metropolitan areas in the mid-1970's. Emphasis in the study is on moves between cities and their suburbs. The principal data set for the study is the set of public use files of individual household records from the metropolitan area Annual Housing Survey. The study will describe basic patterns of movement between cities and suburbs, extend the theory of intra-urban residential mobility, develop and estimate causal models of household mobility behavior, and test specific hypotheses. Both socio-economic and social-psychological approaches will be adopted in the causal analysis. Conclusions will be drawn from the research findings for public policy toward urban areas.